Little Robot
' Little Robot' is a character which first appeared in Bumpy in the Night episode "Made in Japan". Little Robot is voiced by Janice Kawaye, who also became the voice of Jenny / XJ-9, in "My Life as a Teenage Robot". Little Robot is a small robot that is able to transform into a large threatening robot. Appearance Little Robot is a tiny cute robot, she is mostly grey with red parts and a big red heart in the middle of her chest. She has bendable grey arms and white glove like hands. She has large expressive eyes and a small cute mouth. Little Robot has slots over her body which she can twist and rotate around. In her giant battle from she has a wide upper torso, long arms and legs and missiles over her back. Role in the Series In Made in Japan, Mr. Bumpy first won the Robot after eating a box of Choco Space Flakes and mailing the box top. When Mr. Bumpy recieved the robot in the mail he was disappointed that the robot was small and low tech instead of being huge and powerful. Bumpy then rejects the toy, while Squishington follows after him, not knowing that the Robot is alive and can transform. Squishington was afraid of the Robot and after running and hiding he decides to fight back. The Giant Robot begs for mercy and transforms into her small form crying and Squish feels sorry for the Robot. Little Robot confesses that she was homesick for the factory in Osaka and missed her brothers and sisters, so Squishington mailed her back to Japan, and the two become pen pals. Little Robot returns in the episode "Made in Japan II," when Little Robot flee's the factory in Osaka to escape being recalled and destroyed. Little Robot's said to have thousands of identical brothers and sisters and is often referred to as "she" and is also voiced by a female. Little Robot also appears in the Bump in The Night theme, and also appears at the Karaoke Cafe and "Twas the Night Before Bumpy". Gallery Bumbot.JPG|Mr Bumpy disappointed that the robot is small and cute Bumpman.JPG|Mr Bumpy: This is supposed to be high tech. Bumpso.JPG|Mr Bumpy and Little Robot Bumpoo.JPG|Mr Bumpy: This is low tech Bumhan.JPG|Little Robot behind Bumpy's hand Brusa.JPG|Bumpy walking away from Little Robot Squimp.JPG|Squishington with Little Robot Squab.JPG|Squishington with the Robot Sqias.JPG|Little Robot and Squishington's hand Squasf.JPG|Squishington with Little Robot behind him Toys.JPG|Little Robot awaken Trasfom.JPG|Little Robot in mid transformation Trasforms.JPG|Little Robot getting larger Trasdorm.JPG|Little Robot in gigantic form Bigbot.JPG|Gigantic Robot in the hallway Srobo.JPG|Squishington face to face with the Robot Bottybot.JPG|Molly Coddle and Squishington seeing the Robot Sqasm.JPG|Squishington left alone with the Robot Bops.JPG|Squishington running into the robot Bopsfall.JPG|The Big Robot knocked over Rojapan.JPG|"Please don't hurt me" Robotrasn.JPG|The Robot transforming Minirobtsy.JPG|The Little Robot crying Tussue.JPG|Little Robot with a hanky Osaka.JPG|"I miss my home at the machine plant in Osaka" Brother and sisters.JPG|"There, my millions of identical brothers and sisters were created" I had a family.JPG|"I had a family" Then one day.JPG|"Then one day" Bosom of my loved ones.JPG|"I was snatched from the bosom of my loved ones" Mailed to america.JPG|"and mailed to America a strange land" Happyrobot.JPG|Little Robot happy Famil.JPG|Squishington helping Little Robot get home to Osaka Thank you for your kindness.JPG|"I cannot thank you enough for your kindess" My american friend.JPG|"My American friend" Sayonara.JPG|Little Robot getting inside the box Pen pals.JPG|Little Robot waving goodbye to Squishington and he says they can be pen pals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters